TDRT Episode 2- Sleepless and Psychotic
by Agang11
Summary: It's a hunt for one of America's most famous creatures. Who will win? Who will lose? Does this summary suck as much as it looks like? Find out all this and more on Total... Drama... Road Trip!
1. Chapter 1

_**~1~**_

_**Bargaining Chip**_

_Last time on Total Drama Road Trip: Our 16 contestants set off on the road across America. A sibling rivalry was reborn as Heather and her brother Connor picked their teams and competed in Las Vegas! The Screaming Patriots were sucking big time, but victory was achieved by Connor's wicked sweet dance moves! In the end both teams ended up going to elimination, with Alejandro taking the Drive of Shame. Adios Al. Also Connor discovered a special secret of Heather's. What could it be? And where will our travelers end up now? Find out right now on Total... Drama... **Road Trip!**_

{Connor: This week was awesome! First we kicked out Alejandro, one of the toughest competitors, and then me and my team get to spend a week in a luxury hotel! The only downside was that Al was on our team, but the biggest score was definitely finding this. *Holds up paper bag* I caught Heather throwing this away, and it's gonna be my team's ticket to victory! Screaming Patriots rule!}

Meanwhile the Killer Pioneers weren't having as much fun, except for Robin who was playing World of Warcraft on a Macbook. "I thought we weren't allowed to have any outside technology." Harold said to her.

"I'm a special case," Robin explained, "see, my dad is one of the head guys at Blizzard Games, so I get to test out all of the new WOW upgrades and expansions. Pretty cool huh?"

"Definitely." {Harold: I think I may be in love all over again. A girl who loves World of Warcraft, video games, and even _comic books?!_ Awesome! My heart still belongs to Leshawna of course, but if it doesn't work out between us, it's nice to know I have a plan B.}

Meanwhile Ted was busy in the hotel taking pictures of everything he could. {Ted: I'm a bit of an amateur journalist. I'm the editor of my school's weekly newsletter, and I usually sell photos to the local paper. I figure if I can get some juicy shots of the cast of Canada's #1 reality show, I can even score a full-time contract. All I've got so far is a picture of Gwen shaving her legs, but I lost that when she flushed my camera down the toilet. Good thing I always have a spare.}

Chris called all the contestants down to the parking lot after breakfast that morning. Connor caught up with Heather and pulled her aside. "What do you want, dweeb?" She asked irritated.

"I believe you recognize this." Connor held up the paper bag. Heather gasped.

"I threw that away!"

"And I rescued it." She made a grab for it, but Connor pulled it away. "Ah-ah-ah. You want this? Then you'll have to do me a few favors first."

Heather thought for a moment. "Fine." She grumbled.

They went back to see what Chris wanted to say. "Now that you're all here, I have an announcement," he said, "for today's challenge getting to our location first is crucial. The first team to arrive will earn a special advantage. Now, pick who'll be driving and take off quickly."

The Killer Pioneers quickly chose Harold to drive. The Screaming Pioneers however were taking a bit longer. "I wanna drive!" Izzy argued. "I can do better. I swear!"

"Izyy, Chris said you weren't allowed to drive anymore." Leshawna retorted. "If we let you then we might take a penalty, which means you would go home!"

The Killer Pioneers had already taken off so Connor decided he would just drive again. They got in and took off after the Pioneers. "They're way too far ahead!" Leshawna exclaimed.

{Connor: Not for long. *Pulls out remote and presses button*}

{Harold: *Beeping coming from glove compartment* What the? *Opens compartment and gets blasted by noxious gas* AUGH! _My nose!_}

Stink bombs went off all over the Pioneers' RV. Duncan took one sniff and recognized it. "Ugh, Owen, what did you eat?!"

"It wasn't me!"

"Well it smells that way!"

{Connor: Back home my nickname is 'Grand Prankster C'. I spent the whole week capturing Owen's farts and putting the stench into stink bombs. That oughta slow them down!}

The stench was so bad that the Pioneers had to pull over to air out. The Patriots sped on and reached the location a good 20 minutes ahead of the others.

The location was rather gloomy. Storm clouds gathered in the sky, but no rain came down. "Welcome," Chris announced, "to Seattle!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**~2~**_

_**Up the River Without a Shirt**_

The two teams had just arrived in Seattle, Washington for their next challenge. Chris was waiting for them there. "Screaming Patriots," he announced, "you arrived first, so you get these." Chef came over with a bunch of cameras. He handed them to the Patriots.

"What do we do with this?"

"Take pictures. Duh. Anyways, Killer Pioneers, since you were last to arrive you get these incredibly terrible camera phones." Chef handed them each a cell phone that belonged in 2003. "Your challenge today is a race to get photos of one of America's most famous beasts: Bigfoot!"

"Big deal," Duncan said, "we've already seen Bigfoot like 50 times!"

"That was _Sasquachinakwa_." Chris corrected. "And technically, you'll be hunting military-stealth trained Chef, wearing a Bigfoot costume. First team to bring back a photo of Sasquatch-Chef wins invincibility, and a special reward. We'll give Chef 30 minutes to hide in the nearby forest and then you can go in after him."

{Ted: A challenge where we have to take pictures? Piece. Of. Cake.}

{Izzy: Okay, I know Chef really well. Heck, I've beaten him up a couple of times too, so I know exactly where he's gonna be! No one can hide from Izzy/

E-Scope/Explosivo/Esquire/Brainzilla! _Nobody_!}

"I think that we should split up into teams of two to find Chef." Connor said to his team. "I'll go with Izzy." {Connor: Izzy and I seem to have a pretty great bond since the Vegas challenge. I actually think she might be crushing on the Con-man. Did that nickname sound cheesy? It sounded kinda' cheesy} "Leshawna you go with Cody, and Gwen you go with Ted. Tyler, you alright being on your own?"

"No problem man!" {Tyler: I like to consider myself a lone wolf. I usually work best on my own. Plus I'm way faster than anyone on my team, so having a partner would just slow me down.}

Meanwhile, Heather was acting really weird. "Wow Harold, what is that cologne you're wearing?"

"Um, Owen's farts."

"It makes you smell so manly." She started rubbing his arm. "Ooo, hello mister bicep."

Leshawna glared at them from afar. {Leshawna: I can't believe Heather's sinking to trying to seduce Harold like that! What's she tryin' to pull? Getting Harold in an alliance? Or maybe she's trying to make me jealous or something. Oh, not today girl!}

The 30 minutes were up so Chris let the contestants into the forest. Heather walked in holding on the Harold's arm. "Ooooh she's not gonna get me that easy!" Leshawna said. "I'm gonna follow Heather and Harold. Good luck Cody."

She left Cody all alone. Sierra took the chance. "Need a partner?" She asked him. {Cody: I actually thought that Sierra was over the whole stalker thing. Guess some people never change.}

Meanwhile, Connor was following Izzy through the woods. Izzy kept sniffing the air, trying to catch Chef's scent. "He's close," she said, "I can feel it." After another 10 minutes of walking they came upon a small pond. "Ooo, a pond!" Izzy exclaimed. "Wanna go for a quick swim?"

"Um, okay." Connor took of his shirt and hat and jumped in. The water felt amazing. "C'mon in, the water's gre-" He stopped himself as Izzy jumped in in wihout a top. {Connor: Okay... Not what I was expecting.}

"Um, I'm a little uncomortable." Connor said.

"Why? I didn't want to get my top wet, and I never wear a bra. It's only logical."

Connor still felt weird. "Um, I'm gonna keep searching for Chef. Have fun swimming." He got out, put his shirt back on, and walked off. {Connor: I have no clue whether Izzy was making a move on me or what, but it didn't feel right. I mean, she's with Owen. It just wouldn't be fair.}

Izzy swam around for a while in the pond until she got tired. She was about to get out when she noticed a bear standing on land, pawing at her clothes. "Hey," she shouted, "shoo! Go on! Git!" The bear ran off, unfortunately with Izzy's clothes in it's teeth. "Aw, dang it!"

Meanwhile Gwen was giving Ted the cold shoulder as they walked through the woods. "Is there something wrong?" Ted asked, trying to get a good shot of a nearby bird.

"Duh!" Gwen exclaimed. "You took a picture of me shaving my legs! Of course there's something wrong! You can't just invade peoples' privacy like that!"

"Sorry," Ted replied, "I was just trying to get some photos for the newspaper." Gwen immediately kicked him in the kiwis.

"You're selling photos of us to the paper?!" She yelled.

"I'm just trying to earn some money." Ted squeaked through the pain.

Gwen kicked him again.

Cody wasn't having a good time either. Sierra was following him around recounting memories of the two of them from season 3. "And remember the time we got married? That was so awesome! Speaking of which, we are, technically, still married."

"It wasn't a real marriage!" Cody shouted. {Cody: I can't believe Sierra still thinks we're _married!_ All she did was say the ceremony really fast, and then tricked me two hours later into saying 'I do.' That's. Not. A marriage!}

{Sierra: I can't believe Cody won't accept that we're married! Hmmm. Maybe I can make him accept it though.} "Okay, how about this," Sierra said, "if my team wins this challenge then you have to accept the fact that we're married. Deal?"

Cody thought for a moment. It was a big risk, but he could handle it. "Deal." They shook hands. {Cody: My team and I definitely aren't going to lose. We have Izzy. If she can figure out time travel, then she can definitely find an angry cook in a halloween costume in the woods.}

Izzy, however, was preoccupied at the moment. Since that bear had run away with her top she was forced to stay in the pond, or reveal herself to an international audience. All she could hope for was that one of her teammates would come by so she could tell them to grab her an extra set of clothes from her suitcase.

Yep. The Patriots were pretty much doomed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~3~**_

_** Leshawna Stalks and Tyler Slips up**_

Tyler was walking through the woods trying to find Chef, when he heard the sounds of someone eating nearby. {Tyler: This was my chance to bring a win home for my team in this game! I definitely wasn't gonna mess up this time! 7th time's the charm, right?} He peered over the bushes to find, not Chef, but the actual Bigfoot eating some beef jerky. {Tyler: Huh. I guess those commercials were right. He _does_ love that stuff.}

"This is awesome!" He said a little too loudly. "Oops." Bigfoot turned around, saw Tyler, and roared loudly. Tyler screamed like a girl and took off, with Bigfoot not too far behind him.

Meanwhile, Leshawna was following closely behind Harold and Heather, who was still fawning all over him. {Leshawna: I know Heather's up to something. If I just follow her long enough I'll find out what.}

Heather was still holding Harold's arm. "So Harold, how do you get your hair to look so good?"

"Well, usually I start in the morning by applying some conditioner, and then I-"

"Your bifocals are really sexy." She interrupted.

"Thanks. Their custom made for my eye condition. It's extremely rare, you know."

{Heather: He just wouldn't take the hint. So, I decided to make the first move.} "Just kiss me you idiot!" She exclaimed.

{Harold: Wow. First Leshawna, then Beth, and now Heather! Am I a ladies man or what?} Harold was about to when Leshawna yelled from behind a tree "Don't do it, Harold!" She covered her mouth.

{Leshawna: I don't know, but I think that I spent this whole challenge stalking Harold. Do I still like him or something?} "Leshawna, were you following us?" Harold asked.

{Harold: Score! My first stalker!} Leshawna quickly ran off. Harold shrugged. He turned back to kiss Heather, but she was gone too. "Dang!"

Meanwhile, Tyler was still running from Bigfoot. He came up to a dead end. Bigfoot stood over him and roared. Tyler screamed again. "Please don't eat me!" He pleaded.

{Tyler: I thought I was finished, but then Bigfoot did something weird.} He burst into tears. Tyler was confused. "Me no eat people!" The beast wailed. "That a negative stereotype!"

"Um... Sorry, Mr. Bigfoot."

"And don't call me Bigfoot! That just humiliating nickname given in high school!" {Bigfoot: Feet not that big! Only size 18 ½!}

"Then what should I call you?"

"Call me Eddy." Bigfoot, er, Eddy replied, now calm. "What you name?"

"I'm Tyler."

"Me has cousin Tyler! He live in Florida. Smell really bad." {Tyler: So there I was, actually making friends with a mythological creature. Am I awesome or what?}

"Hey Eddy," Tyler said, "can I get your picture?"

"Sure," Eddy replied, "me has head shots back home." {Eddy: Me wanted to be an actor, but Hollywood just not ready for me. Oh well.}

After Tyler got the picture, and exchanged e-mail addresses with Eddy, he ran back to where the RV's were parked. He managed to run into Connor, who helped him round up everyone else, but they couldn't find Izzy, who was still trapped in the pond.

Sierra was having pretty good luck too. She was wandering through the forest, tracking down Chef, when she found something on the ground. She picked it up and sniffed it. "Hmmmm. Cheetos. Chef is near." She looked around the corner and saw Chef lounging against a tree eating a bag of cheetos. He was wearing the Bigfoot costume and laughing to himself. Sierra quickly snapped a picture and ran off. {Sierra: EEEEEEEEE! I'm so going to win!}

Tyler and the Patriots got to Chris first however. "NOOOO!" Sierra yelled. "I can't lose! Cody must be my husband!"

Chris was looking at Tyler's photo of Eddy. "Hmmmmmm. Impressive. This is the actual Bigfoot, isn't it?"

"Actually, his name is Eddy." Tyler corrected.

"Impressive Tyler, really impressive, but I specifically remember telling you to find a picture of _Chef_ in a Bigfoot costume. No win for you." And with that Chris tore up the only definitive proof of Bigfoot's existence.

Sierra jumped at the chance. "Ooo! Ooo! I have a photo of Chef!" She showed Chris the picture.

"Congratulations Sierra! Your team wins!" Cody nearly puked. {Cody: What?! Sierra won?! I thought Izzy would be able to find Chef easily! Where was she?!}

To answer his question, Izzy walked up wearing her skirt, and a thick layer of mud covering her chest. "Don't. Say. A word." She said. Ted quickly snapped a picture, causing Gwen to take his camera and smash it over his head. {Ted: Good thing I always carry a spare for the spare.}

"Screaming Patriots, you will have to send someone home tonight. Killer Pioneers, you all have won the reward of a good night's sleep at the best hotel in Seattle." Sierra cheered and went of to find the rest of her team to tell them. Meanwhile the Patriots were glaring at two people: Tyler and Izzy. Gwen, however, was glaring at Ted.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~4~**_

_**Rejected**_

The voting was tough. No one wanted to vote anyone out, but they had to. When the Screaming Patriots were done Chris came over with a plate of licenses. "When I call your name come up and collect your license. The person who does not receive one will be forced to take the Drive of Shame in the Loser Cruiser. The first license goes to Connor. Leshawna. Gwen. Cody." The final three looked at each other. Chef wheeled out a TV set and popped in a tape. "You all were the only ones who received votes tonight. Let's find out who voted for who."

The tape played showing people in the confessional. {Gwen: I vote for Ted. That jerk deserves to go!}

{Cody: I vote for Sierra. I know she's not on my team, but Chris, if you have anything resembling a soul, please kick her out!}

{Izzy: I vote for the stupid bear that stole my clothes! I will find you bear!}

{Tyler: I vote for Izzy.}

{Leshawna: I vote for Tyler.}

{Ted: Gotta go with Tyler.}

{Connor: I vote... Man this is tough. But I gotta go with... Izzy.} Izzy gasped.

{Izzy: And to think I thought we had something real! Well Connor, you can kiss your spot on this show goodbye, 'cause I'm comin' after you!}

"Well," Chris said jollily, "looks like we got ourselves a tie. Izzy and Tyler, you two are gonna have to go head-to-head in a tiebreaker."

Chris led the Patriots and the Pioneers to a nearby Starbucks cafe. "This right here is the first Starbucks ever opened. The two of you will be competing to see who can drink the most of these espresso glasses." Chef came over and set a tray of espresso cups on the table. "First one to finish 20 wins. And... Go!"

Izzy and Tyler quickly started drinking. Harold was walking over to Heather on the sidelines. "So, Heather, would you like to get some dinner with me later?"

"Why would I do that, dork?"

"Well, I thought-" He was silenced by Heather kicking him in the kiwis. "So that's a no then?" He squeaked. {Leshawna: At last everything is right with the universe once more.}

Izzy and Tyler were neck in neck, whittling their way down to the last couple of glasses. Both of them were vibrating from the extreme levels of caffeine they had ingested so far. {Izzy: DidImentionthatIlovecoffee?It'sjustsuchagreatwaytogainener gy!Coffeecoffecoffeecoffee!}

{Tyler: Icanfreakingseesounds!I'mscaredandamazedatthesametim e!AAAAAAAH!Someonecalladoctor!}

Tyler had drank so much espresso that he fell off his chair in a seizure. Izzy took the chance. She quickly gulped down the last two cups at once and raised her arms in victory. "Yippee! Iwon!I'msohappyIcouldscream!InfactIwill! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Izzy wins! Tyler, you're goin' home buddy." Tyler was currently on the floor, still shaking violently. "Just as soon as you see a doctor. Medic!"

Once Tyler had stopped shaking and was given medical attention he was handcuffed and put into the Loser Cruiser, which sped off into the night.

_Goodbye Tyler, and goodbye Seattle. Where will we end up next? Will Cody and Sierra's marriage last? And will Izzy ever sleep again? Find out all this and more next time on Total... Drama...__** Road Trip!**_


End file.
